fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
Character Approval/Pandora Cordoza
---- 1) Describe your character's backstory. Who are their parents? Did they grow up with Nobility, or were they of lower class? The character's backstory must be at least 2 paragraphs long. Jaxon Cordoza was a cheater to say the least. Someone who never took the time to consider someone else's feelings. So when his wife Genevieve was sent to prison for some reasons Jaxon never cared to discover, he filed a match fail and went as far away from his old home as possible. Not even a year later, he was married to a girl he had met in Jasper City named Julianna. They had kids not too long after. Pandora was the middle child of three children. Jaxon had been sent to trial for being a known associate of his former wife, and Julianna was working hard at the Nobility. Pandora was a needy girl, and soon discovered she wasn't getting the attention she wanted. Pandora quickly found easy ways to earn their attention though. All it took was a broken vase, or maybe a small fire, and Julianna would come rushing home after an Imparter call from Pandora's older brother. Pandora got more and more dangerous each time, and as she grew older, the things she had to do to get her parents' attention required more and more danger. When Jaxon was sent off to Exile for being tangled up in the crimes his former wife had committed, and having no way to prove otherwise, it nearly broke Pandora. Despite the fact she had hardly seen him, she loved him. More so than her mother, and she could admit that. Worst of all, Julianna had seemed to turn on her own husband, believing the Council that Jaxon was a criminal and should be punished. At Foxfire, the rumors followed her everywhere she went. After her first two years, Pandora was done with it. There was no way she could continue on with her life like this, constantly being reminded of her father, who she would never see again. So one day she decided to try and hurt herself, to end all of her pain. But when Julianna found out, she was extremely concerned. Pandora was sent to the Madness Institution in Jasper City at the age of 13. Pandora didn't love the place, but it wasn't the worst. Better than home, in her opinion. She caused trouble there too, setting fires and things like that regularly. She manifested as a Phaser while she was there, and just used it to cause trouble. Finally, at the age of 18, the Institution ruled she was "for the most part, rehabilitated," and she was sent home. Having skipped most of Foxfire, having an Exiled father, and being sent to a Madness Institution, it was hard for her to find a job. She decided to send in an application for an Editor spot at the Eternalia Times, hoping that she would land the position to at least get a few lusters. 2) What is your character's personality like? Are they respectable, or rude? The character's personality must be a paragraph long. Pandora is a rule breaker. She doesn't worry about consequences when she does things she isn't supposed to. You don't want to do something you'll regret when dealing with Pandora--she'll make you pay. She's a real troublemaker, and can always find where the trouble is plentiful quickly. Pandora isn't protective of people, nor does she trust them easily. She has a very herself first sort of attitude. Pandora doesn't believe a word people say, and that sometimes makes it hard for her to be taught by people. She doesn't enjoy learning things, she already thinks she knows everything she needs to (which is definitely not true). Pandora stands out, and is hard to not notice. 3) What does your character look like? Do you have a model in mind for them? (if you do, you only need to say who it is) Camila Mendes. 4) Describe your character's skill set. What they are good at? What do they want to be good at? What are they not good at? She's never really had a particular talent. Sports definitely aren't her thing, especially given how surprisingly clumsy she is. Pandora doesn't listen to people, and has trust issues. She's a rule breaker, and although she doesn't intend to change that, it always lands her in trouble. She's not a very good people's person, but doesn't mind talking to people. ---- Is your character Talentless? If yes, skip the ability quiz and manifest question. A) Yes, they are Talentless. B) No, they are not Talentless (if you answered this, answer the manifest question) Has your character manifested? If yes, skip the ability quiz. A) Yes, they have manifested. B) No, they have not manifested. (if you answered this, do the ability quiz) ---- the ability quiz What fascinates your character the most? A) Mastery of the Elements B) The Mental Arts C) Empowerment D) Ghost Tricks E) Physical Effects F) Self-enhancement Please choose 3-7 of the given options that your character is interested in: • See what's going on inside another's head • Tap into one's mind to remove memories • Heal a mind that might have been broken by guilt • Have a silver tongue like none other • Sweet talk your way into finding out what you want to know • Be the ultimate flirt; after all, your crush should be with you, not your friend • Make another do as you command • Daze someone into making a fool of themselves; a fun way to get even, eh? • Trance someone and make them change their mind; they never meant what they said, after all • Feel others' emotions as if they were your own • Detect lies by sensing guilt; not all liars enjoy lying • Be able to sense if your best friend is feeling down; friends matter, don't they? • Sense another's potential; after all, some might be destined for great things • Be able to tell someone that they'll be a hero in this life • See a worthy person and know it before anyone else • Make others feel happiness or perhaps make others feel pain • Ease someone when they are being overwhelmed by their emotions • Make someone feel hurt without ever actually hurting them • Give others the strength they may or may not need • Make someone stronger than they actually are • Help someone do things they never even knew they could do • Walk through anything solid as if it wasn't there • Survive a sword and still appear flawless as ever • Enter a room without so much of a sound; after all, no one needs to know you're late, right? • Become invisible... then reappear again as if by magic • Be the ultimate prankster; no one can catch you if they don't see you • Give others the scare by disappearing partially, keeping only what you want other to see visible • Put things into the void and pull them out whenever's clever • Make something appear in your hands whenever you wish; after all, you did not forget your imparter, did you? • Keep secrets with whom they belong; secrets are only meant for that person • Create forcefields around anything, maybe even themself • Create a shield to block someone from doing anything • Break shields, if you can and want to • Tweak the density of anything; after all, that brick doesn't need to be that heavy, does it? • Make something a lot lighter than it actually appears • Create realistic illusions, by making anything that appears light to be heavy, and vice versa • Speak any language that their heart desires; even those that might sound off-putting • Mimic another's voice with ease • Speak a language that you might have never heard before • Make themselves heard, even by those in the back of that one classroom • Annoy someone by raising your voice more than they'd like • Grab that one sleeping student's attention; that loud voice will definitely do it • Dance with fire like no one is ever watching • Resist fire better than the average elf • Start a fire; yes, start a fire • Walk on water; yes, actually walk on water • Hide using the very mist in the air • Make a splash, even in the absence of a body of water • Create snowflakes, even in the actual lack of real snow • Freeze yourself; it can make a decent disguise • Start a snowball fight whenever you wish • Become one with their shadow; after all, a shadow can be one's best friend • Make your shadow into your messenger • See if someone could be a dark elf • Make fireworks seem like child's play and put on a real light show • Use light to see things that others might not • Blind someone with light; see the light, eh? • Become a living tesla coil, quite literally • Give your friends a spark; they'll only feel a twitch • Throw lightning from your hands and look natural doing it • Did someone say tornado? • Lift someone into the air... then set them down again • Create waves by shifting the winds in the direction of desire • Become the next Lady Iskra • Talk to machines as if they're sentient • Understand technology far better than your average elf If your character is a Polyglot, what is their secondary ability? (do not answer this if it's any talent other than Polyglot.) If your character has not manifested, what talent would you (the user) like them to manifest with? (do not answer this if the character has manifested) ---- Category:Approved